Her One True Love
by Lord Wezel
Summary: When Marinette dug up a love poem written by none other than her future husband, she fell into a world of despair... but it didn't take her long to decide that she would do whatever it took to ensure that Adrien loved her, and only her.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes:**

So, here we are once again. I have never actually written a fanfiction for one of these challenges before, but once I saw it I knew I had to try. I first saw the "Ladrien June" challenge from a post by "miraculous-months-of-love" but I am not entirely sure where the challenge originated.

Anyway, my story will be going on "chapters" as opposed to days because some will likely overlap.

Also, for those who are not familiar with my brand of writing, I feel I must warn you that the characters will likely be slightly different in some ways. For example, Marinette may or may not have some yandere thoughts in this story. (Author indifferently shrugs shoulders.)

Now on with the show!

Disclaimer: _Miraculous Ladybug_ Copyright Zagtoon (2017)

* * *

HER ONE TRUE LOVE

Chapter 1: Love Poem

Her hands trembled as she held up the crumpled piece of paper. Her bluebell eyes widened in surprise, her body paralyzed in shock, as she read the lines she so callously pilfered from the trash.

With each passing line of poetry she uttered through shivering lips, her heart sped up in anticipation, her stomach sunk in expectation.

Could it be that her one true love returned her as-of-yet-unrequited blossom of passion?

The dark-haired girl's brow furrowed in frustration.

"Who could he be talking about!?" she demanded as she turned toward her floating companion. Her eyes swiftly turned back to the poem. "Hair as dark as night… bluebell eyes?"

The red and black-spotted kwami could only manage a halfhearted scowl as she once again had to point out the obvious to her hopelessly oblivious chosen. "Uh, you?"

Her chosen, Marinette laughed in scorn at such foolishness.

Her love, her Adrien… wrote a love poem for _her_ …?

 _As if life were that simple!_

Her dark chuckles filled the room as her kwami, Tikki, huffed and floated around her.

Marinette turned her smirk onto her unamused friend, her eyes swimming with self-defeat. "Me? No way! It must be another girl at school…" Her eyes suddenly turned cold and calculating, her fingers subtly creasing the paper.

Yes, it could be that this specific poem was intended for another girl. But for her Adrien… for their future with three kids and a hamster… she would be willing to do almost… _anything_.

Tikki frowned in concern as her chosen's smile darkened and her eyes gleamed with mischief. She slowly approached the girl. "Uh, Marinette…?" She poked her shoulder. "Is everything ok?"

But before Tikki could draw her attention away from whatever dark ruminations her mind was concocting, she was startled when the classroom door suddenly opened; instantly swishing away in fright.

Marinette was thrown back into reality when her kwami suddenly zipped into her purse with a squeak. "Wha- Tikki?"

"Marinette?"

Her body froze stiff in shock, her back to the doorway, as the sound of her name fluttered to her from a heavenly voice. _A-A-A-Adrien!?_

As she began her usual cycle of internally screaming, swooning, and stuttering, she couldn't help herself but think that if the sound reaching her ears of Adrien's melodious voice were an akuma… she wouldn't mind falling into darkness day after day for the rest of her life.

When she unconsciously let out a hopeless sigh of complete surrender to her fantasy, the blonde-haired newcomer took one step closer, reaching his hand out in question. "Um, Marinette… are you ok?"

His voice brought her back and she quickly turned around, her cheeks turning pink instinctually. "Oh, u-uh, hey! … A-Adrien! Wha- how, uh, whatcha doing here?" She raised her hand up in a non-moving wave and gave him her cutest smile.

The boy's lips curled into a faint smile as he watched his adorable classmate, but he quickly frowned when he saw what she was still holding. "Oh, uh, I-I see you found my poem?"

Marinette froze in fear of being caught in a most embarrassing act, reacting in the only way she could: with awkward hand gestures and nonsensical outbursts. "Uh-uh, well, you see, I was just, um, threw away my homework! By accident… and I-I, uh, I mean, this poem, and my homework, and just… here you go." She practically threw the paper at him, attempting to hide her madly-blushing face in her arm sleeve.

Adrien timidly reached out and took the poem from her shaking hands and quickly hid it in his bag. "So, I guess you know my embarrassing secret now, huh?" He chuckled, his face tinted pink.

Her heart sank. "Y-yeah, sorry." She turned to the side, gripping her upper arm with her other hand. She took a breath to regain control of her body, and especially to not _cry!_

Adrien sighed, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand, when he noticed how awkward he made Marinette. "Yeah, it's pretty stupid having a crush on a superhero, ain't it?"

Her eyes opened wide. "W-wait, that poem was for L-Ladybug!?" She turned to him with an expression of incredulous disbelief.

He chuckled, his embarrassed hue of pink remaining as strong as ever. "W-well, yeah! Who else has 'bluebell eyes' and 'hair as dark as night.'"

Marinette's eyes squinted at him before she sighed in hopeless affection. _I may love you, handsome boy, but you're as dense as a bag of cement_. Then, her eyes suddenly bugged out. _Oh. My. Gosh! He loves me! Adrien actually loves- well, he loves Ladybug… but who cares! Adrien loves ME!_

As she twirled in spot with her hands clasped together and pink hearts flooding her eyes, Adrien was left to ponder what in the earth was wrong with his friend.

But he was totally unprepared for her piercing girl squee, leaving him to jump almost a foot in the air.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: _Miraculous Ladybug_ Copyright Zagtoon (2017)

* * *

Chapter 2: Awkwardness

A long zip pierced the dusk sky, hushing the songs of crickets and frogs as they caught sight of a red blur soaring rapidly through the landscape.

Onlookers gazed in wonder, cameras flashed in the still night, children gasped in delight… though none of this was noticed to the superheroine as her entire being was focused on one location.

Within minutes she landed softly on the pristine roof of a mansion. The noise fluttered away into silent waves. A curtain of nervous anxiety hung around her shoulders as she closed her eyes and took deep, calming breaths.

"You can do this, Marinette. He loves you… well, sort of. No! He _does love you!_ "

So, with her mind made up and her nerves under control by a hair's leash, she attached her yoyo to the railing and slowly lowered herself down to his window.

"Whew," she breathed in gently. "Ok, so far so good. Now, I just need to knock on his window, profess my love, and marry him, and then I can go home. Easy-peasy."

So, with her nerves steeled, she reached a fist out and rapped her knuckles on his window three times. The dull thumps reverberated throughout the boy's room. She waited, tapping her foot on the window sill as she rested one hand on her cocked hip, the other holding onto her yoyo string.

Eventually, she saw movement from the corner of his room, where a door opened, and out came her Adrien, whom was toweling his hair dry.

She blushed on instinct, intensifying at how attractive she found his soaked hair. She sighed dreamily, accidentally slipping a little on the string, and thus falling harshly into the window.

The noise alerted the boy and he came running.

Upon arriving, Marinette saw his pupils dilate and cheeks redden. She was awed at how frozen he became as he stared into her bluebell eyes. Eventually, she coughed, knocking the poor boy out of his lovesick trance.

He opened the window quickly, but with several fumbles and slips due to his nerves.

The window open, Ladybug swung herself into his room and looked about curiously, before settling her eyes back onto the boy of her dreams.

Now that she wasn't precariously hanging on for her life, she was able to take in her love's appearance and mannerisms and was startled with an unbelievable truth.

 _He acts just like me when I'm around him! Only he's this way with Ladybug, not Marinette, even though I'm both… and yeah, I'm making this more complicated than it needs to be._

Emboldened by this, though still cautious of making a fool out of herself, she smirked and walked around his room, enjoying the fact that Adrien followed her around like a lost puppy.

Coming across his shower room, she commented, "Woah."

Finished with her exploration, she ventured back to the window and turned around to look at her husba-, future husband-to-be one last time. Reaching up, she flicked him softly on the nose. "See you later, handsome boy."

She chuckled when he fainted on the spot.

Exiting through the window, she travelled back to her own room, transforming back as soon as her feet touched her bed.

Her kwami was immediately bombarded with piercing girl screams. "Ah! Tikki! Did you see how awkward he was around me! He's just like me!" She hugged herself and fell backward onto her sheets, little pink hearts fluttering above her in an endless circle. "We were made for each other!"

Tikki could only mutter to herself in hopeless surrender, "Yeah, and showing up at random, flirting for no reason, and leaving a boy fainted on the floor is a great way to make a first impression." She sighed, but shook her head in mirth. _Even a being as old as I am may never understand the awkward love those to share with each other._


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: _Miraculous Ladybug_ Copyright Zagtoon (2017)

* * *

Chapter 3: Games

The next night found Ladybug flying through the still air, the buzzing sounds of a sleeping city a backdrop to her single-minded journey toward a familiar destination.

With a final whirling noise, she landed firmly on her beloved's home.

Just like before, she lowered herself down to his window by her string.

However, one thing was very different about this visit.

Her beloved husband was asleep. She cooed at his messy hair, twisted limbs among the tangled sheets. His room was quiet except for the faint sounds of his breathing.

She stared longingly at him for minutes, pressing her hand against the window in an effort to get a little closer.

She was surprised when she felt the window give way just a little bit. She gently pushed it open, thankful that it didn't make any noise.

With a soft thump, she landed in his room and quietly closed his window back.

Unable to help herself, she walked over to Adrien and watched him.\

And watched him.

And sighed dreamily as she watched him some more.

She reached out and fiddled with a lock of his hair before she swept back his bangs and bent down and kissed his forehead.

"I love you, Adrien."

When she leaned away from him, she heard him mutter, "Love y', too, Ladybug."

She sighed again. "Oh, Adrien."

Turning away from him to head back home, she noticed he had a game disc out on his computer desk. Curiosity taking hold of her better judgment, she walked over to it.

Picking it up, she immediately recognized it as _Skyrim_.

Taking a quick glance back at her crush and determining that he was dead asleep, she put it in his computer and opened his last save.

The load screen ended, and the darkness vanished to reveal that his character was inside a home. His own home, as she soon discovered. So, she started walking around, taking mental notes as to what kind of caretaker her husband is with his home.

However, when she ventured upstairs, she stumbled across a heart-sinking discovery.

There was a woman in bed.

In his home.

In _their home_.

Another woman encroaching on _her territory_.

Stealing her husband away from her!

Her eyes squinted dangerously as her hand clenched the computer mouse almost to the point of it shattering.

With a cold glare she turned her head back to her husband.

"I can't believe you would cheat on me with this, this hag!"

Turning back to the game, effectively giving Adrien the coldest shoulder she could muster, she hissed as the marriage-murderer woke up and walked up to her character.

"Adrien is my husband, and mine alone."

Marinette swiftly brought up the inventory and selected the most gruesome weapon from his collection.

"I won't let anyone take him away from me…"

She swung the blade at the woman, relishing in the feminine cry of pain she let out.

"…not even you, Ysolda."

And she continued attacking her lifeless, bloody body, using every weapon, every spell in her arsenal, until the sun barely peaked above the cityscape.

Then, with a quick save, a dark chuckle, and a partially closed window, she was gone.

It wasn't until hours later that Adrien would discover that his in-game wife was murdered in cold blood…

But what was more disturbing was the note left on his computer…

Which simply read, " _Mine._ "


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Notes:**

I'll admit that this one was much harder to do; mainly coming up with an idea different from what the most obvious (and over-used) choices were.

Disclaimer: _Miraculous Ladybug_ Copyright Zagtoon (2017)

* * *

Chapter 4: I Can Show You the World

Every night since then, Marinette has returned to her husband-to-be's room, always making sure that he was asleep.

Though if she were in her right mind she might have questioned why he kept his window unlocked in the first place.

But, whatever, that was clearly irrelevant.

Because Ladybug ran into a serious problem.

Every single night that she returned, she popped in her beloved's game…

And every single time she discovered he had married _yet another woman!_

The first few times happened just as the first; with Adrien's character being forced to brutally murder his in-game wife, saving the game, and then leaving a possessive message on the computer.

However, after murdering seven different wives, Marinette was getting fed up with her apparently-faithless husband. As she turned her piercing bluebell eyes on the innocently sleeping Adrien, not even watching as she killed wifey number eight, she began to think of how she would _persuade_ her little hubby wubby to be a smidge bit more trustworthy.

She could always kidnap him…

Chain him up in a closet away from the sunlight and prying eyes of womankind…

And he'd have to rely on her to take care of him until the day he died!

Or, for a less creepy approach, she could always just confront him about his infidelity issues.

If Adrien refused to see reason, then it's no one's fault but his if he's _punished_ …

In a probably illegal way…

But, eh, laws only apply if you're _caught_ , and if the only witness is kidnapped…

After all, who in their right mind would think to look in an adorable teenager's pink closet for a famous model?

Ladybug coughed uncomfortable. Ok, so, obviously that would be the first logical place to look… _Stupid fangirls and the horrible image they've placed upon all of us._

Whatever happened to the good old days when ladybugs could just go out, select their husband, and marry him against his will?

She shrugged, as she was finishing up her business.

The game now saved, she only had to leave her note on the computer…

But before she could finish it, her heart nearly stopped when she heard Adrien shift in his bed.

Hurrying as fast as she could, she ran to the window and stepped out onto the sill, closing the pane as softly as she could.

She slipped out her yoyo, preparing to swing, her muscles tensing for her flight-

"Ladybug?"

Marinette silently screamed in fright, her foot slipping off the sill and her arms flailing.

But before she could fall, she felt two arms wrap around her middle, jerking her back into the room.

For a moment she felt almost weightless in the strong pair of arms which reeled her into safety; until she accidentally slipped backward and knocked her rescuer over, falling on top of him.

Blushing like mad, she hurriedly rolled off him, reaching out to help him sit up beside her. Shifting her bangs with one hand, she spoke quietly, "A-are you ok, Adrien?"

Blushing just as pink as Ladybug, he nodded, "Y-yeah."

For a few eternal seconds, their eyes locked, their blushes deepening.

Then, Marinette jerked her eyes upward, landing on his mussed hair. Before she knew what was happening, she cooed softly and reached out to touch his hair. With little hearts in her eyes, she played with it, unaware of Adrien's brilliantly red face and shocked breathing.

That is, until he quietly gasped in air when he couldn't survive any longer; then, her eyes opened wide in realization and she jumped back, and quickly got to her feet.

Clearly embarrassed and unsure of what was happening, but unwilling to see his crush leave so soon, Adrien smiled at her reassuringly. "Ladybug, what are you doing here? Is there a problem?"

Shaking her head, she replied timidly, "No. I-I just thought I'd check on m-my hu-, uh, number one fan." She smiled awkwardly, wringing her hands together and praying that Adrien didn't detect her slip up.

Once again turning her eyes away from him, they happened to land on his computer…

But the screen was left on, his screensaver (a collage of Ladybug photos) providing a faint light.

Adrien, following her eyes, commented, "Oh no. Not again."

Beginning to sweat and internally screaming at herself for being such an idiot, Marinette could only continue her uncomfortable grin. "U-uh, what's wrong, Adrien?" Her eyes darted everywhere but at Adrien and the active computer screen.

A few minutes later, he loaded his game, and Marinette cringed when she heard him sigh in defeat.

"Well, I'm sad to say it's happened again."

Clenching her eyes shut in mild shame. "What's happened, A-Adrien?"

He sighed again. "For some unknown reason, I keep opening my game, only to find my character's wife murdered right in front of me, and there's always this same note left on my com- Hold on. It's different. There's only an "M" this time. _M?_ What do you think, Ladybug?"

She chuckled awkwardly. "I-it s-sounds like your game is glitching. O-or maybe someone is pranking you." She shrugged unhelpfully, smiling her uncomfortable smile even wider in the hopes that her innocent cuteness would mask her guilt.

He shrugged, too. "Oh well." Then, he blushed again. "Uh, Ladybug, w-would you like to see my world, er, my game… the world in my game?"

Blushing with him, she nodded and strutted over to him. She leaned over top his shoulder, her arms resting on his back of his chair.

Turning back to the screen with a red blush, he began gushing internally about his second sorta-date with his future wife.

Marinette, in turn, was gushing internally about her ninth sorta-date with her future husband, a goofy grin on her face.

"Please excuse the eight bodies on the floor… I, uh, haven't had time to… move them… if I can… um, as I said, I have no idea what's been happening, but it seems pretty clear I'm not meant to marry anyone in this game, so maybe I should stop…"

He was unable to see Ladybug's goofy grin turn up on one side, transforming into a devious smirk of victory.

" _Mine…!_ "

"Um, what did you say, Ladybug?"

"N-Nothing!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Notes:**

Even though I sincerely love potentially-yandere Marinette, this chapter is as lighthearted and pure as it can be.

Disclaimer: _Miraculous Ladybug_ Copyright Zagtoon (2017)

* * *

Chapter 5: First Love

The sun was shining brightly above the park as the photographer gathered his things together to leave.

Nearby, Adrien was sitting down on a bench, humming softly to himself.

Nearby, yet again, Marinette, clad in her iconic red and black-spotted catsuit, was watching over the boy, uttering dreamy sighs.

It was a lazy Saturday. So, surely a teenage girl could take a break from her obsession and relax for just a few hours, but who could blame her?

Her crush was wealthy, handsome, and famous.

But he was more than that, and Marinette liked to think herself not so shallow as to ignore his personality altogether. She knew him to be compassionate, friendly, and selfless.

And _gosh!_ don't get her started on that heart-stopping half-smile he does. When he softly shakes his head in amusement and one side of his lips tips upwards. _My gosh, a girl has no defense against that!_

She swayed dangerously, giggling uncontrollably. She knew that if a random bystander would look up into her tree right then they'd see Ladybug for what she truly was on the inside.

A teenage girl madly crushing on her first love (and _only love_ if she has any say in the matter!)

Then, she saw Adrien take out his wallet and look at something inside of it.

But try as she might, she couldn't get a good enough look; leaving her to huff in frustration.

* * *

Oblivious to the eyes watching him, Adrien stared lovingly at the two pictures he had hidden within the folds of his wallet.

His eyes beheld the smiling face of his mother, her caring eyes and smile giving him warmth even through the stillness of a photo.

Then, he looked at the still frame of Ladybug, printed from the _Ladyblog_ , her confident stance and reassuring grin providing a rock for him to latch onto.

He smiled genuinely at the two women whom made up his world. His first loves.


End file.
